Some Good News
by DeanCasLover22
Summary: Judd goes home after a long shift to find out Grace has something to tell him. Judd/Grace; Judd And The Team


**x**

**Some Good News**

* * *

Judd entered his home dragging his feet. He was coming off a particularly long twenty-four hour shift at the 126. It seemed like the emergency calls had never stopped coming in and he was exhausted. He was ready for the day's break ahead, and for a nice, quiet supper with his wife.

"Grace?" Judd called out as he kicked off his boots on the rug by the front door.

"In here," he heard her reply from the living room.

He strolled over into the room and found her seated on the couch, hands on her knees, looking like she was made of nervous energy. It wasn't like her.

"What's goin' on?" he inquired, concerned.

Grace patted the couch cushion beside her. "Sit first."

Judd hesitated, not having any idea what this was about, then did as told. Once he was seated, Grace repositioned herself so that she was facing him, one leg bent underneath her.

"I've got something to tell you," she began.

"Oh?"

Grace reached out for one of his hands and held it before meeting his eyes. Still no words.

"Please just get on and tell me," Judd said, "If this goes on any longer I'm gonna get an ulcer."

Grace laughed and swatted his arm. "Judd Ryder, you gotta give me more than a second."

"So, what is it?"

"I took a test today," Grace told him.

"Oh?" Judd wasn't one hundred percent sure what she was talking about, but he did have a few ideas narrowed down.

"It was positive," Grace paused, "Judd, you're going to be a father."

Judd felt like the couch had been ripped out right from underneath him. _Me, a father?_

"You're…You're pregnant?"

Grace nodded, beaming. "I am."

Judd felt his chest fill with warmth and he pulled her in for a hug, burying his face into the crook of her neck.

"I take it you're as happy as I am?"

"Happy?" Judd said, pulling away enough to be able to look her in the eyes and cup her face, "This is the best damn news I've ever gotten."

Grace smiled softly. "I'm glad."

Judd takes a moment to let his eyes wander down to her slim waist, to let the news truly settle in his mind before tilting his head back up and speaking again. "What about you? How are you feeling? Can I get you somethin'?"

The way he spoke was rushed. As rushed as it could be with his heavy Texan drawl. He wished he didn't sound panicky, so unsure of what to do for his wife and their unborn child.

Grace chuckled. "I'm fine, Judd. Got a little queasy this mornin' but I'm good right now."

"This calls for a celebration," Judd decided, jumping to his feet. "How about I make supper for a change? Whatever you'd like."

"I already got supper covered," Grace told him. "Got some soup thickening in the fridge."

"You didn't have to cook today."

"I wanted to," Grace said. "A little cookin's good for the soul and it was my turn. Now come on, sit back down here."

Judd did as demanded and she leaned forward to kiss him. He met her halfway, and when they parted, murmured, "I love you so much."

She whispered back, "I love you too. "

And for the millionth time in the years he'd known her, Judd wondered how he'd gotten so lucky to have her in his life.

* * *

When Judd entered the firehouse for his next shift thirty-six hours later, TK, Marjan, Paul, and Mateo all gave him strange glances as he walked by them packing gear into the main fire truck they used.

"What's up Judd?" Marjan inquired.

He halted. "What? Nothing. Nothing at all."

He hated how unconvincing he sounded.

"You were whistling, bro," Paul said pointedly. "Not loudly, but you were definitely whistling."

"So? I whistle. Sometimes."

"No you don't," TK argued, from the top of the truck's side ladder. "I haven't heard you whistle once, ever."

"Well you ain't known me forever," Judd said defensively.

Paul hummed. "Something's definitely up though. Spill."

Judd huffed. He hated when Paul got all observational about him. "I promised Grace I wouldn't tell anyone yet. Not until…"

"Not until what?" Mateo piped up. "Come on man, you gotta tell us now!"

"Yeah," Marjan and Paul agreed.

They all stared at him expectantly.

Judd sighed. He knew he wasn't going to hear the end of it from them all if he didn't tell them what was going on. He figured he might as well give up now and save some time.

"Until her doctor's appointment," Judd finished.

"Doctor's appointment?" TK frowned.

"Don't tell me!" Marjan gasped and grinned. "She's pregnant, isn't she?"

Judd dipped his head and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah she is."

"Now the whistling makes total sense," Paul commented.

TK smirked. "Yeah, Judd's a proud papa now."

"You better not start calling me papa," Judd said, pointing a finger at him. He knew the mischievous expression on the young man's face too well.

"Why not?"

"Cause this ain't the 1800s," Judd replied.

TK, Marjan, Paul, and Mateo all laughed.

"Sorry, man, but you know that'll only be the start of it," Paul said.

Judd grunted. "You all are a pain in my ass, you know that?"

"But you still love us, admit it," Mateo teased.

"In all seriousness though, congratulations, man," Paul continued, giving Judd a slap on the back.

"Yeah, congratulations," Marjan and Mateo repeated.

"You ready for being a papa, Judd?" TK asked.

Judd glared at him. "Just wait 'til you come down from that ladder, TK."

The kid just grinned and laughed his threat off.

Judd turned away from the group in order to go change into his uniform in the locker room, and spotted Owen leaning slightly on the wall of the entranceway to the offices upstairs. He had a wide smile plastered on his face, and his eyes were bright.

"Heard all of that, didn't you?" Judd asked, even though he already knew the answer.

Owen nodded. "This is great news, Judd. I'm happy for you. Being a father, it can be tough, but it was the best thing that ever happened to me."

Judd caught Owen looking past him for a moment, no doubt at TK. He wasn't sure if there was any father in the universe happier to be one than Owen was. He hoped he would have a relationship that close with his own kid.

"Any advice, Cap?" he inquired.

Owen focused his eyes back up at him. "Just love them and be there for Grace and the kid. The rest you'll figure out with time."

He gave Judd a quick pat on the arm and Judd smiled at his captain, his good friend. Suddenly, the house alarm set off, blaring in their ears, and controlled chaos ensued within the house.

"Now, let's go suit up and save someone else's kid," Owen shouted over all the noise.

Judd nodded and followed him to their gear.


End file.
